Love and Frustration
by WildImagination28
Summary: Ok I am the Queen Bee; I rule and control this school. Now why the HELL do you rule and control my thoughts? This is so confusing...! AH, OOC, Lemons will be appearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, so I got bored, and well I've wanted to write something with Rosalie and Bella for a while now, and me being bored plus my love for those 2 girls inspired me to come up with this first chapter. I don't know how often I will update, so please bear with me, I also don't know how many chapters it will be, it could go from 5 to 50...who knows. Also I'd appreciate some reviews to let me know what you think. I'd also like to thank everyone who added me to their faves after reading my other stories, there were alot of you who did and it was definitely appreciated. Even if you didn't review and added me to your faves, it's still nice to actually read what you think. =)**

**Summary:** Ok I am the Queen Bee; I rule and control this school. Now why the HELL do you rule and control my thoughts? This is so confusing...

**Rating:** M for swearing and of course lemons along the way =D

**Pairing:** Rosalie and Bella. All Human. OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Although I own the characters that are not from twilight and the idea of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE AND FRUSTRATION<strong>

**Chapter 1: Introduction to The Queen Bee**

So I'm sitting here in my Ruby red BMW convertible, glaring at every dip shit loser pass by in the car park, and I say glaring because I'm in a shitty mood caused by one person in particular, but hey we will get to that in a minute. So back to the glaring at my classmates walking up and into the place that I hate and love the most. Forks High School. I say hate because I am just so SO bored with this place. I've been going to School with the same people for years and it drives me insane.

Those idiots haven't changed a bit and are always constantly a pain in my ass. The teachers are boring; they don't teach me anything I don't already know. OK I am a smart girl, the smartest to be exact, at this school, which brings me back to why I hate this school. I'm bored! But then I go to the love part. I am the Queen Bee of this place. I rule this school. Everyone loves me, everyone wants to be me or be with me, boys AND girls.

I am Bi, but have a current boyfriend Kyle, who is so damn hot he makes me want to drool every time I see him. Tall, dark black short spiky hair, tanned, and a body to die for. He is pretty ripped. He's a down to earth guy, a bit badass but a softy inside, which is why I like him. We've been together for nearly 2 years and going strong...kinda.

I have my girls that follow me, I mean not that I even like them all, I really only care about Alice and Cara, but still those girls stick by me and don't let anyone push them around. They are my friends and I respect them, I'm not one of those Queen Bee bitches that you see in those stupid teenage movies. I'm actually nice to everyone here, even if half of them are annoying. I guess that's why I was chosen as Head Girl. I feel loved and respected here.

Me, I'm Rosalie Hale. And I'm here to tell you my little story about the one person who has royally pissed me off. The one person who has gotten to me in the past year. Frustrates me to no end, drives me up the fucking wall. She is the one person who has me so confused its put me in a really, and I mean REALLY shitty mood.

Her name is Bella Swan.

She's been going to this school for nearly a year now, so she's still known as the new kid. But everyone loves her. I mean how could they not, 5'6 with long wavy dark chocolate hair with red highlights, a very slim but curvy body that any girl would want. Those dark chocolate brown eyes and a smile that would brighten up any ones day.

She's a bit of a cheeky badass you could say, we don't really talk but I've heard things and watched her from afar. Just like I am now, seeing her getting off her Black Ducati Superbike 848, taking her helmet off and shaking out her hair. She's in black skinny jeans, a skin tight long sleeve green sweater and a black hooded leather jacket and of course her black chucks. God she's hot! I mean shit...I didn't just say that. Forget it. I run my hand through my long blonde locks with a frustrated groan. I turn my blue eyes away from her and watch as her friend Alex runs over to Bella and gives her a fist bump with a chuckle.

I shouldn't be watching I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself from glaring at her. She's so confusing. Suddenly Bella looks up and catches me staring at her and smirks while still chatting to Alex. I freak, looking away quickly and grabbing my bag from the passenger seat, I open the door and slam it shut, pressing the lock button on the remote, I chuck my keys into my bag and make my way over to the steps leading to the front doors of the school, where my boyfriend Kyle, Alice, Cara, Jasper and Emmett are. I take the few steps up to the top and make my way into Kyle's arms smiling. Pecking him on the lips softly.

"Hey gorgeous girl, how you feeling?" he whispers into my ear, while wrapping his arms around my waist, tickling my sides making me giggle and shove him away. "Kyle stop that, I'm just fine," I snap back at him and then look over to Alice who's watching me, I roll my eyes with a chuckle. I walk over to her and wrap my right arm over her shoulders, looking around and telling the others a quick hey before looking back to Alice's face and greeting her with a quick Kiss on her cheek, "Hey lovely, how are we this fucking fiiine morning?" She laughs at me and kisses my cheek back, "I'm, ya know, just great, now that your here you can save me from the boredom this place brings us." She then leans in to whisper in my ear, "You can do that by explaining to me what's with the glares you've been giving Bella Swan for the last 2 weeks." I quickly glance over at Bella and Alex and bite my lip, before looking back at Alice again, her leaning back and raising her eyebrow at me, before stepping back and taking my hand that fell from being around her shoulders, dragging me away from the group, shouting back to them, "Were off to the ladies before class, seeya later."

"Alice! Kyle is going to kill you if you keep dragging me away from him, he's already whining enough that we never hang out much anymore," I whisper to her. "I don't care, and I don't think you do either considering you're the one avoiding him half the time so there," she finished, poking her tongue at me, I chuckle at her before looking back at Kyle seeing him looking a little pissed off, I shrug my shoulders to him and then turn around and continue to follow Alice. She opens the doors and leads me to the girl's toilets. She drops my hand when we enter and checks the stalls to make sure we are alone and then turns sharply to me, leaning back against the sinks.

"Ugh want to skip today? We can go down to the beach and just chill out, I mean the sun's actually out, we can get our tan on, I am getti-," "NO!" She cuts me off, "Rose you're not getting out of this, you've been giving that girl glares for the last 2 weeks and it's confusing the hell out of me! What's going on? What has she done to you? She may be a badass but she's perfectly nice to everyone AND you."

"Alice there's nothing going on at all, seriously I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her, turning around and facing the mirror running my fingers through my hair, making sure I still look as good as I did this morning. Ok I may be a little vain, but well I am beautiful, I can't help that my parents gave me good looks and a great body. I chuckle to myself, thinking I really am hot. I can see Alice in the mirror shaking her head at me, staring at the side of my face softly, arms crossed.

"Rosalie, I love you, your my best friend, you know you can talk to me, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She tells me softly, "I know Ali, I'm just...I'm," suddenly I'm interrupted by the door opening loudly, revealing Bella and Alex talking and laughing. I'm standing there with my jaw open and nervous as I see Alex staring at me a bit surprised to see us in here, she pulls Bella's arm telling her to look up. Bella looks up and stops walking towards us, she looks back to Alex and bites her bottom lip, god that's hot when she does that...I mean... "Shit!" I mumble to myself.

She looks back around to me and Alice, staring into my eyes and says "Well well well, look who we have here Alex. Hi Alice, Rosalie." Her eyes never leave mine; I see the corner of her lips tug up into a smirk.

Why is she staring at me, it's making me nervous, stop staring at me. I shake my head a little to clear it, a frown forming my eyebrows. Come on Rose you're the Queen Bee of the school, act like it! "Good morning Alex, Bella, how are you?" I say quietly, and then hearing the bell go, thanking the fucking lord or whoever is listening. Saved by the bell! I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and I look to Alice who's looking at me as if she's trying to read me and my mind, and then back at Bella and Alex. "Well time to get to class then, Alice lets go."

I take Alice's hand, look back into the mirror to check myself, giving myself that extra bit of courage before turning around, and dragging Alice while avoiding anymore eye contact with Bella, out into the Hallway to class. Oh my god why did that have to happen, why why fucking WHY? It's like she's haunting me, and I don't know why. What is she doing to me? Why does she make me nervous? Why does she frustrate me with those god damn looks, those, those dark smouldering chocolate eyes, and that bloody smirk? UGH! Ok ok, I've got to calm down; she's obviously just trying to piss me off or something. I don't understand why she's suddenly giving me her attention. She's been here nearly a year and barely paid me as much as a glance, yet for the last 2 weeks she's been giving me those god damn looks. WHY?

Alice is still staring at me quietly, following me to our first class which we have together, English. I can see she wants me to talk but I just keep dragging her along into the classroom and to our seats at the back of the class. I drop her hand and sit down, her sitting next to me. I drop my bag on the ground and get my folder and pen out ready for class. She is still staring at me, "Rose?" I look at her and sigh, "Please Alice not now, just...just not now ok?" She nods her head silently and looks to the front of the class, as do I. I sit there running my fingers through my hair, twirling it around my finger. God I've got to get a hold of myself. I am Rosalie Hale. I am Strong. I am Beautiful. I am not going crazy. I'm not going crazy...am I?

We are near the end of class and I'm doodling on my folder, when a ripped piece of paper appears on my desk. I look up to the hand it came from and see Alice giving me a sweet caring smile. I take the note and open it.

-Rosalie, we are going to talk about this later.

You need to talk about it.

Love Ali-

I stare at it for five minutes, frowning, biting my lip so hard from my nerves. She's probably right; maybe I should tell her what's going on. Maybe she can help me figure these confusing feelings out. Maybe she knows why Bella is giving me those looks; I mean those two talk all the time. Maybe Alice knows something I don't. UGH, too many 'Maybe's'. I mean have I done something wrong for Bella to act like that towards me? Have I not paid her enough attention since she has been here? Is she just toying with me just to entertain herself? It is so frustrating. It is so confusing. I have never had someone just stare at me without knowing why. I mean yeah people stare at me all day here but for her to do it, after not doing it ever, it's weird, and it's so obvious, and she doesn't care that she's being obvious. For me, Rosalie Hale, to not know why someone in this school is giving me special attention, is VERY aggravating. I am Rosalie Hale, I should know why. I have to know why. It's who I am.

I tap my pen against the note a couple of times before looking back at her to see she's been watching me again. I look back down to the note and write my reply.

-OK Ali, after school. Ride with me back to mine and we will talk.

Love Rose-

The bell rings telling us that class has ended and I pick up my bag putting my folder back into it ready to go to my locker to change books. I walk to the door with Alice behind me. "I'll see you at lunch Alice, and uh, thanks, you know, for not pushing me too much." I whispered to her. She smiles back at me and squeezes my hand softly, "Your welcome Rose, see you at lunch."

She walks away and I head to my locker to change my book. I see people glance at me every now and then, either smiling at me, some telling me hey which I return, and some idiots trying to give me flirtatious looks which just makes me scoff. Shaking my head in annoyance, I turn the corner of the hallway I look down to get my book out of my bag ready to swap it for my Calculus one that is in my locker, and SMACK! I crash into someone and fall to the floor. Oh shit that hurt. Who the fuck got in my way, today is not the day to piss me off, seriously whoever it is, is going to get it. "What the fuck!" I shout, while groaning at the pain in my head, rubbing it with my hand before looking up and into the eyes of... "BELLA! Uh hi."

* * *

><p><strong>oooooook so thats chapter 1...please pretty please click the button below and let me know what you think and little bit of love =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it's been a bit of a wait on this second chapter, I have been pretty busy, plus the fact that it was supposed to be put up yesterday but my computer decided go and crash on me, luckily its working again at the moment. It hasn't been to my Beta A. S. Rainwater because she's away at the moment but she will be doing the rest of my stuff once she is back. So thankyou darling, I appreciate all your hard work and all that stuff. =D Your Ah-maaaaazing! Now thankyou also to those who reviewed and added me to your alerts and favourites, there were a lot of you and it's really appreciated.**

**Just so you know, my cute little 1 yr old niece was sitting on my lap trying to add to this herself by pushing random keys, so excuse me if there is any lone letters floating around haha. Hffhjkjkgdnc bcnnmfn (yes that bwas her typing hh) I told her to add her thoughts =D**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything twilight related. SM does. I do however own the other characters and the idea of the story. I wish I owned Rosalie, Alice and Bella though...they are so yummy!_

**Chapter 2: Huh?**

"Shit Rosalie I didn't see you there, uh...um sorry, here, let me help?" Bella says to me while holding out here hand, I look at it hesitantly, not sure whether she's being sincere but take the chance anyway, I take hold of her hand and surprisingly she pulls me up and then bends down to pick up the book that fell out of my hand as I went down.

"Uh thanks, but can you actually look where you're going from now on Bella, maybe then I wouldn't end up on my ass on the floor," I mumble back, rearranging my bag on my body while looking up to her face to see her biting back a smile, "But why Rosalie, I'm sure your ass didn't get any damage, even if it did, I'd rub it better for you, want me to check it for you? Just in case?" she says with a chuckle and wink, leaning around to check out my ass, then brushing past me to walk down the hall. Following her with my eyes as she turns n walks backwards staring at me before I hear her shout out, "oh and you might want to get to class you're going to be late!" My jaw drops open and I'm stuck for words as my mind is still envisioning her rubbing my ass better...I shake my head and glare at her, turning around and walking up to my locker.

FUCK...what the hell was that...and what is with her running into me today, she's everywhere I turn, literally! Is she stalking me or something? Opening my locker I change my books over and walk down to my next class, thank god her or Alice are not in it, I need a break from everyone. God it's so frustrating...she goes from being all quiet and cheeky with the smirk on her face, then she is all sweet and actually sounded like she cared when she knocked me over and then she openly flirts with me, I mean, that was flirting right? UGH!

Class is finally over and I make my way to the cafeteria to where I see Alice and Kyle along with Emmett, Edward, Cara and Jasper, who is next to Alice, at our usual table by the windows. Annoying thing about this place, one minute its sunny the next it's cold and rainy. At least it matches my mood. Miserable.

I cringe as I think about having to see Kyle, I'm not in the mood for his overly affectionate self. I love him, I do, well I think I still do. He has been a bit suffocating lately, always wanting to touch me and well, he's been trying to get me to sleep with him, but I'm just not ready. I know we have been together for 2 years but it doesn't feel right, and it pisses me off when he gets annoyed because I won't let him fondle my body. Maybe I just want my first time to be with someone really special. With someone I am truly in love with. Call me stupid, call me a romantic, I don't care, I just want it to be perfect. Not wasted on someone that who can't understand the way I feel. Yes I Rosalie Hale, am a virgin. You're all probably thinking "oh my god Rosalie Hale is a virgin? But she's so popular, she's dated a lot, she's the Queen Bee of this school!" But no, just because I'm popular and all doesn't mean I have to sleep with everyone. People are so damn stereotypical it annoys me.

I walk past a few tables and grab an apple on my way, and then drop down into the seat next to Alice with a sigh. She looks my way and smiles softly, "That bad a day huh Rose?" I look at her and shrug my shoulders, mumbling back, "Yes I can't seem to escape certain people. But hey maybe my best friend will entertain me enough to brighten my day." I finish with a wink and smile.

Unfortunately the smile on my face, yeah that one, its destroyed by my boyfriend as his arm comes to rest on my shoulders and pulls me onto his lap, he kisses me cheek, trailing his lips around to my lips. I sigh and kiss him back softly and then turn my head to stare at my apple.

Taking a bite before hearing him whispering in my ear, "You wanna hang at mine today babe? We haven't hung out for a while and I miss you. We can watch a movie, cuddle...you know?" I look up and around the cafeteria, munching on my apple. You ever get the feeling your being watched? Like you can feel eyes on your head, burning into your skin...well my point is proven when I spot Bella and Alex glaring at me, full on glaring, not smirking or smiling or chuckling, GLARING! What The Fuck?...what have I done now? I look away from her to look back at Kyle, "I can't today Kyle, I'm taking Alice back to my place, we need to sort some things out, and we have to study for our English paper together."

"WHAT? But babe we haven't hung out for so long, can't Alice wait, and I'm pretty sure you don't need to study for the paper, you're the smartest girl in the school, please Rose?"

I look up again back to the spot where I still feel that glare and she's still looking at me, this time she looks away but looks back at me again and raises her eyebrow. Ok this is just pissing me off even more, which makes it worse for Kyle as I stand up from his lap and look down to him with my own glare on my beautiful face, telling him loudly, "NO Kyle I told you, I need to speak with Alice and I don't care if I'm the smartest person here, I still need to study, it is the fucking way I got to number one isn't it, Jesus your so clingy these days. And can you please stop calling me Rose, I hate it! I...I'm...look I'll see you later ok."

I turn away to avoid his reaction and smile apologetically to everyone else at the table, who was trying not to listen into our argument. Seeing them all go back into their little conversations I turn to Alice and tell her I will see her in class later and storm off towards the door, throwing my barely eaten apple in the trash can, I take one last look to Bella as I open the door, and see her staring at Kyle with a small smile, just as I step outside I see her looking towards me with a worried look on her face.

I shake my head and turn away, walking towards my car, taking out my keys from my bag I unlock it and slide into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed I take a deep breath and lean back resting my head on the headrest and closing my eyes.

OK just relax Rose, just try to relax, deep breaths. It's in that moment that I realise there's something wet on my face, bringing my hand up to wipe my cheek with my fingers, I look down to them, seeing tears on my tips. I wipe at them frustrated, trying to get rid of them, to make them stop. I don't cry, I'm not a crier, yet here I am. Sitting in the school parking lot in my car, crying like a stupid little girl, knuckles turning white from the grip I have on the steering wheel. I close my eyes and lean my head against my hands.

What is wrong with you Rosalie? What am I doing? What is going on?

"Rosalie...Rosalie?...ROSALIE? I bolt upright from the sound, while accidently bumping the horn in the process as it startled me, looking up I see Bella standing there looking down at me with a frown on her face. What the hell has she come to laugh in my face or glare at me some more? Can't she just leave me alone today? "Um Bella hi, what are you doing?" I look away from her quickly to wipe my face, checking it in the review mirror to see I don't look too bad but like I had been crying. Shit, please please don't notice, just the thing I need, badass Bella seeing me cry.

"Well? What is it Bella?" I ask looking back to her. She looks at me for another few seconds, frown still upon her brows, studying my face, "Rosalie are you ok? You've been crying, what's wrong?" She asks me quietly, her hands fidgeting around before being shoved into her tight pockets of her skinny jeans.

My eyebrow raise's at her before I look away out my windscreen, a frown appearing on my own face wondering why the hell she would care anyway. "Nothing Bella I'm fine, its fine." I whisper while running my hand through my hair. "Rosalie, I know what the word 'fine' means, I use it myself, it's like a secret code word for 'I'm not ok, I'm fucking pissed', plus the fact that you've been crying, seriously what's wrong? Is it that ass of a boyfriend of yours?" she tells me while looking me dead in the eyes, although as I'm watching her she looks kind of nervous.

I run my hand through my hair again mumbling under my breath about her and her knowledge of the word "fine". "Bella why would you even care if I'm ok or not, you barely speak to me or know me, and not to mention that you've done nothing but glare at me all fucking lunch, I don't get it, what have I done wrong?"

She looks away, sighing loudly before looking back to me biting her bottom lip, which gets me every fucking time...even if I'm pissed at her I can't help but think how much her doing that turns me on.

"Look, I just...I saw that you looked upset when you walked out of lunch, and I just wanted to see if you were ok, I didn't mean to startle you or bother you or anything. And...ugh..." she trails off looking away, rocking back and forth on her feet while crossing one arm around her torso, the other hand coming up, biting her thumb nail a little before carrying on with, "and look, I do care...and you haven't done anything wrong, I just...shit, look I do care and just know if you wanna talk to someone or anything, I'll be around or whatever, shit um I gotta go. See you later Rosalie."

I watch her walk away and back into the school, wondering what the hell had just happened. So much for her telling me what the glares were for, confusing me even more. I run my hands through my hair once again, trying to shake off all these feelings stirring inside my head and looking into the mirror once more to make myself look at least presentable, getting out the car, locking it and heading back into the school as I hear the bell go off.

As I open the door and step inside, I see Alice standing there with her arms folded, staring at me as she stars me approach me. "Ok, one, are you ok? And two, what the hell was that?" She whispers in my ear while wrapping her arm around my waist. I look into her eyes before looking away and whispering back, "No, no I'm not, and I have no idea what that was, I'm just as confused as you, but Alice, I really really can't wait for this fucking day to be over." We both walk off to class, my head resting on her shoulder.

By the end of the day I'm exhausted, mentally and physically, especially after gym class. I am pretty fit, but after today's events, I just couldn't get myself to breathe properly or slow my heart rate down. Along with the fact that Bella was in both my Music/Art and Gym classes, but ignoring me completely now. Just perfect!

I walk out of the School to see Alice waiting by my baby, so I hurry towards her hoping to avoid another run in with either Bella or Kyle, I know they are both staring at me though, I can see each one on opposite sides of the car park, but I ignore them. I unlock the car, get in as Alice does and speed out of the car park as fast as I can, hoping that when I get home, Alice can sort out my fucking brain and put some sense into what the hell happened today. Please Alice...help me!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo there it is, Please pretty please let me know what you think by reviewing, it would mean alot to me. Ta!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**_**Soooooooo I'm a little nervous about this chapter, and you may be a little surprised by it, as I was when it happened. I didn't plan for this, it just kind of came out while I was writing, but it fits and works perfectly for how I want my characters to be. Um, also its pretty much just Rosalie and Alice in this one but I think you just may enjoy it...well I hope. Anyways it's a little shorter than my others, but only because it needed to finish where it did. So please let me know what you think. Please?**_

_**Thank you to my lovely Beta of course, A.S. Rainwater. Could not do it without you chica! And thank you to those who review and add me to alerts etc. Means a lot to me that you take the time to do that.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything Twilight related. SM does. I do however own the other characters and my idea of the story.**_

**CHAPTER 3: Left Hanging!**

Once Alice and I arrive at my house, well actually it's three times the size of any normal house, as my parents are pretty well off; hence, my gorgeous baby BMW sitting out the front. I lead her up to my room on the second floor. My mother, Esme, is out in the garden, doing what she loves with nature. My father, Carlisle, is at work at the hospital. He's Forks' most talented and needed doctor, so he's barely home, working crazy hours. My parents and I get along really well. You could say we are pretty close, along with my brother, Jasper. Yes, my best friend and brother are dating. It was weird at first, but I love them both and just want them to be happy.

I walk us into my room and remove my white pea coat, hanging it along with my bag on the coat stand. I then collapse backwards onto my bed, releasing the breath I had been holding. I'm doing that a lot lately. Those two just might be the death of me, literally.

Alice drops her bag onto my love seat that's sitting in the corner of my room, and then makes her way towards me and collapses back onto the bed next to me. I hear her sigh, and funnily enough we turn on our sides to face each other in sync, chuckling at our unison. Suddenly there is nothing but silence between us, staring into each other's eyes. She smiles at me softly before bringing her hand up to my face, brushing my eyebrows with her fingertips, trying to sooth my frown. But her face mirrors mine as a crease forms between her own brows. She's worried about me. I don't like to worry her, I don't like to worry anyone. I would rather deal with my problems myself. It's just how I am.

"Rose, talk to me? What's going on?" she whispers to me, and then runs her fingers down the side of my face, moving my hair behind my ear before taking my hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

So, you might think that this is strange behaviour for us. Touching each other like this, but what I didn't tell you was that Alice and I dated before Kyle and Jasper came into the picture. Our best friend status moved into a relationship, but that relationship was too much for the both of us, deciding that we should just stick to being best friends. If anything, it only brought us closer. The closest two best friends could ever be. We love each other deeply, and will always have that special something between us, but like I said, we prefer it this way. She's the only one I trust, the only one who I can rely on. She's my Alice.

"Ali, I don't know what's going on, I'm so confused. I'm so scared. Kyle and I aren't the same anymore, he is driving me mad. He's suffocating me, and I barely see him. I mean, that's got to say something right? I can't even let him touch me the way I should after two years. He hasn't even gotten to do things to me that even you did!" Which makes us both chuckle with the memories of our good times.

"Well, Rosie, baby, how could you resist this? I'm a hottie," she says to me with a smile and wink, squeezing my hand reassuringly again.

I laugh again and shake my head at her. "I know you are, and by god, you're a better kisser than he will ever be. But it's all so scary... I mean, and then there is Bella. I don't even _know_ what's happening, or what anything means. My brain can barely wrap around it, it's so confusing and frustrating. She has barely spoken to me since being here, barely spared a glance my way, yet the last two weeks her eyes haven't left me. The thing is, I've noticed her all along, I've watched her from afar. Thought about her, studied her, but it's gotten worse lately. She's there, always with that smirk on her face, like she knows something, like she has a secret, or she's just doing it to piss me off... Which I don't understand, because I can't think of any reason for her to do that. I haven't done anything wrong. And then she openly flirts with me when she knocked me down in the hall, blatantly checking my ass out right in front of me! But then at lunch, she's glaring at me for fuck knows what reason. And now for the big one, she runs after me at lunch to see if I were okay, to check on me, to tell me she cares, and to tell me that if I needed someone to talk to that she would be there.

"Alice, all of these things, they just don't add up. What does it mean? Because, of course, she then completely ignores me in our last two classes together. What the fuck is she playing at, Ali? No one has bothered me like this before. No one! The things that girl stirs up in me goes from anger, confusion, and frustration; to making my heart race at the thought of her caring about me, to turning me on so much just from _one_ fucking lip bite. And as much as that smirk of hers pisses me off, it gets me wetter than I've been in two years. So, please, Alice, help me. Help me figure this out, because it's killing me. I am Rosalie Hale, and I need to know what this all means!"

I take in a big breath after pretty much ranting non-stop for five minutes. Watching Alice thinking away, eyes glued to mine. Then her jaw drops and she exclaims, "TWO YEARS? You've not been that wet for TWO YEARS Rose?"

"ALICE!" I yell. "Out of all that, all you took from it was how wet I've been?" I scoff and shake my head at her. "Gee, thanks, Alice, such a good best friend you are."

She laughs at me quietly and then grins. "Oh, come on, Rosalie, can you really blame me? You plus wetness equals HOT." Wiggling her eye brows at me, making me slap her side playfully and laugh out loud.

"Yeah yeah, some things never change with you huh?"

"But seriously, Rosalie, do you really want to know what I think?" she asks me and I nod my head yes.

"Okay, but I think you might already have a slight idea, you being a smart girl and all that jazz."

"Please, Alice, just tell me. You know I need you to tell me," I whisper.

She nods her head and then bites her lip softly, looking into my eyes; she wraps her arm around my waist, and pulls me flush up against her body. Her hand runs up and down my side, and I'm getting a little confused as to what she is doing. I raise my eyebrows at her with a look as if to say, 'What the fuck?', but am silenced by her saying to me, "If you trust me, then just go with it, babe. Just trust me, okay?"

I nod my head, swallowing hard. My eyes go wide as I realise her eyes are looking downwards towards my lips, feeling her hand gliding over the skin of my hip between my silk top and dark blue skinny jeans, my body shivering from that touch, goose bumps raising over my skin. I don't know what she is doing, but it feels fucking good, as confusing as that is.

Suddenly her face is an inch from mine, her brown eyes connecting with my blue orbs. She whispers, "Trust me."

Her lips meet mine, kissing me, softly at first, her mouth partly open, her tongue sliding out to lick across my bottom lip at the same time as I feel her finger tips tickling and trailing even further along my skin under my silk top, going from hip to hip, sending another shiver of pleasure through my body. I don't know what is happening, but I suddenly can't take it, it feels so good. A whimper escapes my lips as I crash my mouth into hers hard, our mouths fully open, tongues duelling, kissing each other with a passion that I haven't felt in myself in a very long time. My hand runs up her arm, her neck. and grips into her hair, pulling her closer to me. Our warm, wet tongues rub against each other, once, twice, three times before she sucks on my bottom lip, tugging on it before releasing it. Her hand slides up to cup my face gently, and then she kisses me ever so softly, once, before pulling back. I open my eyes, having found them closed during our heated moment. Swallowing loudly, I look back at her, "Alice?" I breathe my question quietly.

"I think you're gay, Rose. Not bi, just gay. Yes, labels are stupid, and yes, you are attracted to men. But I think you have known this yourself, for a while. It's why you won't let him touch you, or any other guy you have been with. And I think you need to break up with him," she tells me with pure honesty in her voice.

That sneaky little pixie! I understand now. "You did that to see how I would react, to see how turned on I got, to see how far I would go, and to see if I could feel something more for a girl than I do with Kyle, didn't you?" I whisper to her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could think of that would give me the right answer," she giggles between words.

"You little fucking bitch! Not to mention a fucking tease, Ali. Not fair." I slap her head with the hand I had gripped in her hair and giggle along with her shaking my head, running my hand now through my own blonde locks."Thank you, Ali. And I think you are right, about all of it. I think I have known for a while but I just... Kyle is such a good guy, I know he means well, and I just wanted to try my best to make it work, you know? But thank you," I say to her before leaning in to kiss her soft red lips just one more time before hugging her then pulling back. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling sighing loudly, "But please don't do that to me again, especially leaving me hanging like that." Both of us laugh out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella could help you with that Rose," she says with a smirk before getting up off the bed, and walking over to collect her things.

I shot up into a sitting position asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you should be asking Bella, sweetie. Talk to her, get to know her. But before you do, break up with Kyle, you can't tag him along any longer," she says softly, walking back to me and leaning down to kiss my cheek whispering, "Love you, Rosie."

"Love you, Ali, thank you," I whisper back. She leaves my room and house, leaving me with my thoughts. Thank god she lives only a few houses down the street. I don't think I can move after that torturous pleasure she just brought within me. I collapse back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling again as if it would help give me courage to do what I would have to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Soooo sorry that its taken me this long to get this out. And you can thank my wonderful friend A. S. Rainwater for that too, she pretty much gave me a kick in the bum all week until I wrote something haha. ;) Thanks darlin. Thankyou also for your awesome Beta skills. Couldnt do this without you. I can always count on you to fix things and I value your opinion highly. Your the BEST! *hugs and kisses*. But yes, ive started a new job this week along with renovations going on in the house, making time for friends, looking after my nephew...life is crazy.**_

_**Also to all those people who have reviewed and sent me messages and added me and my story to their faves and alerts, your awesome. It means alot to me that you take the time to give me that much needed feedback. Very much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything to do with it. I do however own the other characters and the story line.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Back to being Rosalie Hale!<br>**

It's morning already, and I'm still laying here staring at the ceiling, extremely exhausted from getting barely any sleep. My stupid brain wasn't able to switch off and leave me in peace; instead, it left me thinking about everything that I had to do today, leaving me to think about Kyle, and Bella. As confused as she makes me feel, she was stuck in my head, and in other areas of my body... Alice is right, I need to get to know her, I can't just go along and not know her, and know why I get those feelings around her, or why she stares at me, and why she flirts and cares about me. There's a reason, and I'm going to find it out. I'm _determined _to know that reason.

As much as I know it's the right thing to do, I can't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. Breaking up with a great and perfect guy after being with him for two years, especially for my reasons, is going to be hard. More than that, he's going to be heartbroken, he's going to be mad, he's going to wonder why I was with him for two years when I've known that I was gay all along. All I can say is that I tried, right? I tried to be with him, to be happy with him, to make him happy. But it's just not working anymore, and I can't go on making him happy, but being miserable myself, especially when there could be other...opportunities. Or, is that just my imagination running away with itself?

Kicking my covers off and slipping out of bed, I make my way into my bathroom and look into the mirror, seeing my blonde locks sticking out everywhere, from all the tossing and turning I did during my sleepless night. Sex hair...awesome!

Sighing at my tired looking self, I strip down and take a shower, letting the steaming hot water soothe my weary body. I get out and continue to get ready for the long, cruel day ahead, dressing myself in my white skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve tight fitting sweater, and my purple Jimmy Choo heels. Colour coordination girls, hello!

I style my hair so that my blonde locks fall perfectly with a slight wave, put on a little mascara and eye liner, knowing I don't need much makeup to make me look pretty, and then check myself over in the mirror at the finished product. I stare back at myself, hoping that no one notices my tired eyes, until I hear my phone beep, telling me I have a text, and I walk out into my room to check who it is. It's Alice, telling me everything is going to be okay, that things will work out, and she will see me in the parking lot. My fingers quickly type out a reply, telling her that I hope so, and that I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes.

I grab my white pea coat from the hanger and slip it on, loving the warm feeling it brings me, and grab my bag before going downstairs and having a quick glass of orange juice along with a peach for my breakfast. I'm not a big eater in the mornings; well, I'm not a big eater at all, but in the mornings food just makes me feel sick.

It's completely silent in the house, knowing that Jasper has already left to pick Alice up, and Dad was already at work. Where Mum was I have no clue; probably out having breakfast with her friends, who knows? That woman is like a social butterfly, and I guess that's where I get it from.

I lean against the kitchen counter eating my juicy peach slowly, trying to stall the inevitable, but then decide to get going. No matter what, I have to do this, and hopefully Alice can just calm me down.

I pull up into the parking lot next to where Alice and Jasper were standing leaning against his car, grab my bag and get out walking up to them. Jasper smiles and says a quiet good morning with a knowing look on his face before kissing Alice on the cheek, and walking away to join the rest of our group at the stairs. Alice smiles softly before pulling me in for a long hug, kissing my cheek softly and then pulling back.

"So, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" she states more than questions.

I roll my eyes at her before mumbling back, "Are you saying I look like shit, Ali? 'Cause that wouldn't be nice, you know."

"No, you look gorgeous as always, Rose, but your eyes say different. I'm sorry you lost your sleep over this, but it will be okay. He has to understand that this isn't you, and I'm sure he will take it like a man," she says, looking into my eyes.

"I know, I know. I just never wanted to hurt him," I mumbled softly.

Sighing out loud, I look over to the stairs and see Kyle looking back at me. I then take a quick look around the parking lot, pretending to be casually looking around, but really searching for Bella. I find her leaning against her bike, fiddling with her helmet and talking away animatedly with Alex. I catch her eyes as she looks up and over to me, biting my lip and adjusting my bag over my shoulder before smiling at her. Her eyebrow rose, then she winked at me before turning back to continue talking to her friend. I guess she's back to her playful self. Maybe she will talk to me today.

I turn back to Alice, seeing her trying to hold back a smirk, but I know her too well to miss the amusement shown on her face. I playfully roll my eyes at her, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Alice, I'm going to go talk to Kyle. I need to get this over with. I don't think I can go through lunch with him trying to be all over me," I said quietly but firmly. She leans in for another quick hug, and then walks along with me towards the group.

She looks to me and whispers, "Stay strong Rosalie, things will be okay. Text me if you need me, love you."

Watching her walk over to Jasper, I walk up to Kyle and give him a slight smile before looking down to the ground, fiddling with my fingers before running them through my hair.

"Kyle can we talk?" I say before looking up to his face.

"Sure, babe, what you wanna talk about?" he says with a smile, reaching out to take my hand. I shake his hand off and watch his face turn from happy into confusion and worry. "What's wrong?" he says, trying to take my hand in his again.

"Damn it, Kyle, stop! Can't you just... can we please go somewhere and talk? I really need to talk to you, okay?" I tell him before turning around and walking back towards my car, hearing him follow behind me.

We reach my car and I turn to lean against it before running my fingers through my hair again and look up at him. He looks...sad? I take a deep breath, telling myself I can do this. I really _can_ do this. I've got to make myself happy and not hurt him anymore.

"Kyle, I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you anymore. I... I can't lead you on anymore," I say sadly. His face turns from sad and confused, to shocked and hurt.

"What? Why? What have I done wrong? Rosalie, what the hell?" he says a little loudly, his arms crossing against his chest as if he's trying to protect himself.

"Shh, calm down. Look, you know that before I began dating you, I was bisexual, right? I mean, I told you that I had a thing for girls, as well as boys. But the thing is, Kyle, I've realised that I just...I just like... I'm gay, Kyle. I don't like boys. I've tried. I've tried to be with you, to be intimate with you. But you know I can't, we have been together for two years and we still haven't even gone past first base. That's not your fault, it's mine. I can't force myself to feel and do something with you when I don't feel comfortable with it," I finish as I look back up to his face, having found myself looking down during my explanation. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, but now I had to see his reaction. He's looking down to the ground, a sad but defeated look on his face, mumbling something I cannot quite hear.

"What are you saying?" I question him.

"I said, I knew this was coming," he sighs loudly before looking back up to me. "I have been waiting for this, dreading this day." I look back at him, shocked. "Kyle?"

"I love you, Rosalie, I always have, but you have been distant lately, more than usual. You're right, we haven't gone past first base, and it's been two years. And you know I respect you, and I would never have pushed you to do anything you didn't want to do. But I have known for a while now, well guessed, that it was because I am a dude. It hurts, it hurts so much, but I guess in a way it's my own fault for hoping that I could have been enough for you one day. Stupid of me, huh?" he mutters, and shakes his head before shoving his hands into his jean pockets, staring aimlessly at the ground again.

I wrap my arms around myself and sigh. "Kyle, you're not stupid. I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you, and I really did try. I promise you, I never wanted to hurt you, or lead you on for as long as I did. I _really_ wanted things to work out between us. You're an amazing guy, and the girl that ends up with you will be a lucky one. It's just... I'm not that girl, anymore. And I'm sorry for that." I realise then that I'm crying, I can feel the wet drops roll down my cheeks. I bring my hand up to wipe them away, but look back up to him, his eyes catching mine, the hurt shining brightly there.

"I know. I guess I just didn't wanna believe it is all. I'm not gonna lie, it fucking hurts, Rosalie. You have hurt me, but I guess half of it is my fault for ignoring it. I think I'm gonna need some time, so can you just give me a little space?" he says quietly, while looking away to our group of friends.

"Ok. I really am sorry. I hope you can find someone that can give you what you want, Kyle," I tell him before looking away.

He nods his head, and then turns to walk away, pausing mid step he turns back to me and asks, "Hey, can I just ask you one thing? Why now? Why all of a sudden? Did you cheat on me?"

I stare back at him with a slightly annoyed look on my face. "No, Kyle, I'm not a cheater. I would never do something like that to you."

He nods his head again before saying, "Okay, but is there someone else?"

I look away for a minute, and then look back to him answering him quietly, "I'm not sure...maybe? There are some things I need to figure out."

He frowns and then walks away. Sighing to myself I unwrap my arms from my body, not realising how tight I was holding onto myself until I feel my ribs ache. I wipe the remaining water tracks from my eyes and head towards the school entry along with everyone else.

Reaching English class just in time before the second bell goes off, I find my seat next to Alice and settle in, getting my book, folder, and pen out, readying myself for a long boring lecture. She looks at me and I at her, then I nod my head and look back to the front of the class. She reaches over and takes my hand, giving it a quick squeeze, silently telling me I did the right thing and that she was proud of me.

To say I was shocked at Kyle's reactions would be a little bit of an understatement. I didn't realise that he would have seen this coming. In a way, I'm a little relieved he did, it would have lessened the hurt... Well, I'd hope so. The defeated look on his handsome face crushed me. But at least he wasn't crazy with anger at me. At least he took it maturely, more so than most guys would. I just hope he can move on fast. He deserves to be happy, just like I do. That thought brings me back to thinking of Bella. I have to get back to being Rosalie. I have to get back to being the confident, smart, flirty girl that everyone knows me to be. I have to get back to being Rosalie Hale.

By the time lunch comes around, I realise that Kyle is sitting with all my friends, and not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I decide to go tell Alice that I was going to go for a walk outside and get some air. She asks if I will be okay and I tell her, "Of course."

I decide to go and grab something to eat, and line up at the salad bar to find something to fill up my hungry stomach. Now that my nerves have settled, I can actually eat without feeling sick. Standing there looking at the containers of different salads, I finally decide on a chicken and spinach salad and pay for it. I make my way to the door that leads to outside, and sit at one of the benches. It's cloudy today, but not raining. Thanking the weather lords that they could give us one day with no rain, I hear the door to the cafeteria open, but ignore it as I eat my salad. Suddenly, I feel the bench shift and look up into the eyes of Bella Swan. She's sitting across from me, with a look of confusion on her face. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Mind if I join you?" she asks.

"Uh, do I really have a choice?" I ask back.

She smirks at me before saying, "Well, no, not really, plus why wouldn't you want my awesomely wonderful company?" She leans forward resting her elbows on the table and her face in her hands.

I take a moment to look her over. Her dark chocolate hair cascades down her back, half up, half down, her long fringe pinned back. A tight fitted red band t-shirt, showing of her perfectly round full breasts. That sight makes me groan quietly. Her trademark black hooded leather jacket keeping her warm. My eyes roaming down to her black skinny jeans and not being able to see her feet but knowing she's wearing her red chucks. The girl must have every colour in those shoes. I let my eyes roam back up her body to her brown eyes, her smirk turning into a broad grin, knowing that I was quite obviously checking her out.

I smirk back at her. "Of course, Bella, who could go without your..." (looking her up and down again) "..._fine_ presence?" I stab a piece of chicken and bring it to my mouth, chewing it and swallowing, sucking on my fork as I stare her in the eyes. I put my fork down and push the salad away. She chuckles and winks at me, making me chuckle back and shake my head.

"So, um... why are you sitting out here by yourself, and not with your friends? I mean, _The_ Rosalie Hale sitting alone, what's up with that?" she asks me, tapping her fingers against her cheek.

I raise my eyebrow at her when I hear her asking me that question. Not sure how to answer it, I guess I should just be honest with her.

"Well, Bella, _The_ Rosalie Hale broke up with Kyle this morning, and he wants some space, so I decided to come out here instead of making him feeling uncomfortable," I tell her quietly before looking down to the table, running my fingers along the wood.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I mean, I saw you two arguing this morning, but I didn't know that you had broken up with him. Are you okay?" she says softly, an apologetic look crossing over her heart-shaped face.

I look back up to her and smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Relieved, I guess you could say. It's been coming for a while now, and what makes it weird is he saw it coming too. I just never wanted to hurt him, you know?" I look away and over towards the glass windows of the cafeteria, seeing my friends laughing and talking, although Kyle looks like he's trying to be happy, and Alice is staring right back out to me with a small smile on her face. I shake my head and turn back to Bella to see her looking at me intently.

"He wasn't for you, and you can't be with someone if you're not happy, Rosalie. You can't go around pleasing others, and not pleasing yourself," she states before smiling at me again.

"Sometimes, you actually _have_ to put yourself before anyone else for a change. You always leave yourself for last place. Be selfish for once."

I don't know why she's saying those things. I mean, she barely knows me. How could she know that I put others before myself? I mean, that's just who I am, I'd rather help anyone else out before dealing with myself. But she is right this time. And I do need to make myself happy before anyone else right now.

Her right hand drops to the table and slides across the wood towards mine. I watch as she picks my left hand up, her fingers running over my nails and finger tips softly. I look up to see her eyes studying our fingers, and I look back down to do the same, feeling short sparks, like pins and needles shooting down my fingers and up my arm, an electric current passing through my heart. I gasp, wondering what that was. Sparks? "Plus, that dude... even though he is nice, he can also be a dick, and you deserve better than that," she tells me softly before laughing quietly. I look up from our hands to look into her brown orbs, seeing them sparkle in front of me. I laugh back at her little comment about Kyle, and shake my head at her.

"Well, I don't know what I deserve, but I am glad it's over. I can move onto what I really want and need now," I say to her.

"And what is it that you want and need, Rose?" she asks, shocking me a little with her use of my nickname that I haven't once heard come from her cherry lips.

I decide I need to get away from the softness and vunerable state she's gotten me into.

"Well, Bells, I guess you will just have to wait and find out, won't you?" I say as I pick her hand up and stand. Bending over slightly, I lifted it to my lips and kissed the back of it softly with my mouth slightly open, while looking into her eyes and seeing her shocked expression, her jaw dropping open a little bit. I see her breath coming out faster, and hear the soft little gasp she releases. _Not so badass right now are you Bella Swan_? I think to myself.

I smirk at her as I release her hand and stand up fully, before walking away towards the school doors. I open the door and take one last look back at her, seeing her standing and leaning against the bench and table with her arms crossed, smirking right back at me. She winks, and looks me up and down, yelling out to me, "See you in class, gorgeous!" I smile and then walk inside, hearing the bell go.

Oh my god, the things that girl makes me feel. I can't believe that just happened. Calling me gorgeous, touching me, holding my hand... and SPARKS! Never in my life have I felt something like that before. Is this what they call 'when sparks fly'?

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and shake my head. I look over to Alice as I walk past her at her locker and grin, she laughs at me and runs up, hugging me from behind. "I told you so!" she says as she kisses my cheek and then skips in front of me dragging us to our Art class. Excitement was filling both Alice and me, knowing that Bella was in these last two classes with us. Well, today is turning out to be interesting. I think breaking up with Kyle was the right decision... For all of us.<p>

We enter the room to see that mostly everyone is there already, and sit at our desks; of course, Alice and I are sitting together. We know that we are working on our sketches today, so we pull out our portfolios and prepare for whatever the teacher has to tell us. Last to walk into class is Bella, and I watch her as she casually strolls in to take her seat at the back of the class, two rows behind Alice and me. I bite my lip, thinking about our lunch time conversation, and try to stop myself from smiling, before turning and looking back at her, seeing her eyes are set on me. I smile before looking back to the front of the class.

The teacher is chatting away quietly to a student here and there, helping when needed, and then takes her place behind her desk, seeing that we are all okay for now. All of us are sketching away, but I suddenly get distracted as a piece of folded paper appears on my desk from Alice, and she whispers that it's from Bella. I look back at Bella, raising my eyebrow in question, but seeing that shes looking hard at her artwork in front of her.

I turn back to the piece of paper, and unfold it to see a note written.

_"Gorgeous, =D_

_I know this is kind of fast, especially seeing as you only just broke up with Kyle, but I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? I mean, not as a date, well, actually, yeah, as a date. May as well be honest with you, huh? So?"_

I re-read the note over and over again, my heart beating fast. She just asked me out on a date. Bella Swan just asked me out on a date!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and id love to hear your thoughts =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Um this is un beta'd, the only reason being as my wonderful Beta A. S. Rainwater has enough on her plate right now and I wanted to give her a little break. But I thank you darlin for everything you do for me. Also id like to thank those amazing people who have given me such inspiring and encouraging reviews, it is those that keep me going and wanting to write more. Also thanks to those who have added me to their faves and alerts.**_

_**You didn't think I would let Bella get what she wants that easily did you? Lol ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything Twilight related.**_

_**Also if your a Bellice Fan, I have a new One Shot up called Existence. Maybe you would like to check it out =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5: Work for it!<strong>_

I sit there staring at this note for god knows how long. I mean Bella Swan has just asked me out. I have watched this girl work her magic before, everyone loves her, and everyone wants to be her or be with her. But she had not once given any interest to any single person in this school since being here. Not once have I seen her go out of her way for anyone to see if they were ok or to help them. But here she was, showing interest in me, taking time out of her own day to check in on me and make sure that I am ok. And to be honest it's scaring me to bits.

Yes I've always been confident, yes I've always been able to get what I want, and yes I want her, but her...Bella...she's perfect, she's absolutely beautiful, sexy, flirty, funny, confident, smart, and I would really like to get to know her, but she scares me. These emotions that she is stirring up in me are scaring me. What if this is just a game to her? What if she's just playing with me, see if she can get the Queen Bee to fall for her? I mean we barely know each other, I don't know her enough to know if this is serious, if she actually really wants to go on a date with me. But I think I know enough from the little things she's done for me. The way she was the first one to come and see if I was ok that day that Kyle and I argued, telling me she cared, telling me that she was there if I needed someone to talk to. The way that she was the first one to again see why I was sitting by myself at lunch, and to actually care about me and the fact that I was hurting over breaking up with Kyle. That just shows that she truly does care about me. The flirty banter that we seem to get ourselves into every time we talk or are around each other. The intense stares, even if I was never sure what they meant I think I am starting to understand now. There is chemistry there somewhere. There has to be, if even Alice can see it.

I look back to Bella, seeing her staring right back at me with her brow furrowed, a look of nervousness and worry across her face, as soon as my eyes meet her pools of chocolate she bites her lip and looks back down to her note book staring intently at it. It makes me giggle to myself, to think that she's nervous, waiting for me and my reaction, my answer to her brave and direct question. Suddenly it's the end of class and I realise I haven't even written my answer as the bell goes. Biting my lower lip between my teeth, I decide to quickly write my reply not wanting her to wait too long, knowing how nervous she must be.

_"Bella, you don't think that I'm going to accept your offer of a date through a piece of paper that easily do you? Ask me to my face, and I will give you your answer._

_P.S. why the nerves ;) =P"_

I fold it back up; quickly pack up my things seeing that Alice is still waiting for me with an excited and questionable look on her face. I know she's going crazy not knowing what that note said, and knowing that she's going to want me to tell her as soon as we step out of class. I stand up with my things, note tucked into the palm of my hand and walk to the front of the class to where Alice is but wait for Bella to reach us, I watch her as she's gathering her things and then walks towards me, she smiles lightly at me as she nears us and I smile back then wink as I reach out to take her hand in mine, lingering a few seconds longer than needed as I slip the note into her palm. Her eyes glued to our linked hands, knowing that my answer is between them. Making sure to run my fingers over hers softly as I pull back, I let go of her hand and look into her eyes one last time before grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her out of the room and up the hallway to head towards the Gym for our next class, which was with Bella.

I take a quick look back behind me to see Bella standing there looking down at the note between her fingers, chuckling and shaking her head at it before walking towards us, following behind to the gym. I look to Alice who's watching me with curious eyes. "What?" I question her, "What's so interesting Ali?"

She chuckles and links her arm with mine as we are walking down the hall, "Oh you know just that fact that I haven't seen you smile this much in a very long time, and I can already see the difference in you."

"Well, not having to think about Kyle is a big relief; I mean I can actually be myself now, without having to worry about someone else. It's a great feeling, and I have you to thank Alice, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," I tell her softly before we both head into the change rooms to get ready for gym class.

We put our bags down and I continue to tell her about the note that Bella gave to me and what my reply was, telling her how I was feeling about it, the fact that it scared me but excited me at the same time. "What so you didn't even say yes to the girl? You're going to make her beg arnte you?" She scolds me quietly.

"No I just, I want her to ask me to my face, I mean I just want to hear her say it to me Alice. I may be in high school but I just think it would be more, I don't know..._romantic_ maybe? Plus I just broke up with Kyle, I mean id feel kind of bad to just jump up and say yes after not even a whole day of being single. Plus, I'm Rosalie Hale, why not make the girl work it a little?" I tell her with a soft chuckle. She nods her head agreeing with me. We change into our gym clothes as we chat, replacing jeans with shorts, our tops with t-shirts and our heels with sneakers. Ugh I hate these stupid gym uniforms.

"Ok, I think your right, but don't be too hard on the girl, she really likes you," she says with a giggle before tilting her head as if asking me to take a look in that direction, I slip on my t-shirt as I look to where she's directing, and I see Bella across the other side of the room, changing. I try so hard not to let my jaw drop, but the sight that is before my very eyes is that of her with just her shorts on and her bra, facing away from us.

I can see the toned muscles of her back, her beautiful shoulder blades sticking out a little, and her nicely tanned skin that looks silky smooth, long hair cascading down the back in soft waves. My eyes trail down her body landing on her _very_ cute and perfectly sized butt. Gosh what I would give to hold that in my hands, to run my fingers all over her soft skin. I bite my lip to stop the moan I feel escaping my lips. Before trailing my eyes back up her body, seeing her very toned and flat stomach and her perfectly round perky breasts in her navy blue lacy bra, wait what? I look up to see that she's turned around and I am met with her knowing smirk. The smirk that's telling me she has caught me checking her out. She winks at me and then pulls her top on, and walks towards us, stopping right in front of me.

By this time almost everyone is out of the changing rooms besides her, Alice and myself. She lets out a loud chuckle and says, "You might want to be more subtle when you check someone out Rose, and you've got just a little bit of drool," she wipes the corner of my mouth with her thumb, "just there." She walks away and out the room to head towards the gym with the rest of the class and leaves me standing here with my jaw dropped and a stunned look on my face. The sound of laughter awakens me from my state of surprise and embarrassment, seeing that Alice is trying to stop, covering her mouth with her hand. "You just totally lost that round _Rose_. Thought you didn't like anyone calling you that. Nice work Blondie!" she says teasingly before walking out of the room, me following behind her. "Shut it Alice!" I mumble.

The rest of the class was filled with lingering looks and small smiles and smirks. The way that her lips tug up into those expressions fills me with warmness.

We were playing basketball, both her and Alice being on the other team, I had finally gotten the ball, dribbling it down the court towards the net, when Bella appeared in front of me trying to block my way, a playful smile on her face, I couldn't get past her, so I turned my body, facing away from her, using my back to push my way closer to the net so I could score. But before that could happen I felt her front pressed against my back and her hard nipples rub against my skin through my shirt, I could feel the hot breath from her mouth hit the back of my neck, and when she whispered, "Come on Rosalie, I've seen you dribble better than that, in fact I remember you dribbling quite well back in the change rooms." The electric shock that went through my body was enough for me to drop the ball and land into Bella's hands taking it down the other end of the court to score and win the game, my team mates groaning at me.

Now that was rather embarrassing, but I shook it off and went and got changed along with everyone else. Alice and Bella both laughing softly at me every now and then.

I whip my top off and my shorts, slipping back into my jeans, top, coat and heels, not daring to look Bella's way this time, getting caught before was enough, and after the ridiculous basketball incident I think I've been embarrassed enough today as it is. Bella may be a little softie inside, but she sure does show her cheeky and sneaky ways. Her blatantly flirting with me in front of anyone shows she has no shame in showing her feelings.

Grabbing my bag, I walk out of the changing room leaving everyone else behind wanting to get away from being laughed at. It didn't really bother me but why not give them something to wonder about. I head towards the school parking lot to see that Kyle was leaning up against my car, sighing to myself, I wonder if I had spoken too soon about having him off my back now. I walk towards him slowly and throw my bag into the passenger seat before leaning on my door next to him. I wrapped my arms across my chest nervously, wondering what he could want, not being able to read his face as it held no emotion, although if it had to be one I would guess him to be...pissed off? Annoyance, maybe?

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me why you are here at my car waiting for me?" my statement coming out in a voice a tad bit harsher than I meant to. He gave me an annoyed glance before standing up and standing in front of me, hands shoved in his front pockets.

"So I saw you talking to Bella Swan at lunch today, alone." He says quietly. I raise my eyebrow at him, my face scrunching up into a look as if to say "So?"

"Yes, and?" I ask frustrated. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella walking out into parking lot with Alice and Alex looking directly at me, I try my best to ignore their looks but can't help but notice the glare's on all of their faces; Bella's being more of a scowl. "And you were flirting with her, you kissed her hand Rosalie!" He muttered in a pissed off tone.

"What were you just like spying on me or something Kyle? Can I not talk and flirt with people now?" I argued back.

I see Alice turn to walk over to Jaspers car which was next to mine, seeing him standing there waiting for her, seeing them kiss sweetly and cuddle into each other. Ugh sometimes that sight makes me feel a bit sick, but I remind myself that as long as their happy that's all that matters.

"Look I wasn't spying on you I just, I saw you two flirting and...Is she the one that's broken us up? Is she the reason? You said there might be someone and I just need to know if it's her?" he asks while looking over towards Bella, who is standing there leaning against her bike trying to listen to Alex but her attention focused on me and Kyle, giving her a glare and then looking back to me waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Kyle, I broke up with you because I'm not in love with you, and because I'm gay. We are not together anymore; you can't just watch my every move. You can't ask me those questions, that's my business not yours, you don't get that right anymore. Whether I like Bella or not, she has nothing to do with me breaking up with you. I'm _gay _Kyle. I'm sorry but you're going to have to get used to it." I tell him firmly. I can hear the growl come from his throat as he turns and walks away from me, I run my hand through my hair, sighing.

I knew it was too good to be true, I knew that he had taken it way too easy this morning. I look over to Alice who is now watching me from over the top of Jaspers shoulder, with a concerned look on her face. I shake my head at her and turn to get into my car and speed out of the parking lot. I get home and walk through the door, seeing mum in the kitchen preparing dinner, I walk up to the kitchen bench, drop my bag on the floor and sit down on the bar stool before dropping my head onto the counter. What a day, bad start, good middle, bad finish. I huff and mumble to myself until I hear mum speak up.

"Rosalie honey, what's wrong?" she asks as she comes up to wrap her arm over my shoulder, running her hand smoothly over my back. "Just a bad day mum its nothing to worry about." I mumble into the bench.

"Doesn't look like nothing sweetie if you're huffing and puffing like that, what is it? You know you can talk to me." Esme tells me quietly. Sighing I turn my face to the side, head still resting on the bench, and I look into her blue eyes, just like mine, "Mum, you love me right?" I ask her quietly. Her and I have always been fairly close, she has known about me being Bi, knowing all along that Alice and I had been together and had caught us her fair share of times fooling around. But what if she was ok with it just because I liked men and women, maybe she was ok with it because there was still a chance of me being with a man.

"Rosalie of course I do you know that, now tell me what's wrong before I tickle it out of you," she says with a chuckle, making me smile. "I broke up with Kyle today. I broke up with him because I'm gay mum." I say, biting my lip hard, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh sweetheart, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. It's taken you long enough," chuckling away at me, "Rosalie, it doesn't matter what sex you like or love darling. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters, whether it be a man or woman. But I have noticed you were getting distant with Kyle for a long while now, probably before even you noticed yourself. Haven't seen that kid around here in a long time. But it _is _ok. Be you, and be happy. That's all me and your father ask. And yes he has noticed too," she says with a small smile, "we may be old but we are not stupid."

I laugh out loud and sit up at that, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you mum, that means so much to me." I tell her before standing and wrapping my arms around her giving her a hug. She holds me tightly before pulling back and kissing my forehead. Suddenly my phone goes off, the sound of Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj blaring. Yes I love my hip hop and Rap, don't judge me. I pull it out of my coat pocket and look at the screen seeing an unknown number, shrugging I answer, "hello?"

"Uhhh, Rosalie, hi...it's me Bella." She says nervously.

"Bella? Uh hi, how did you get my number? I mean not that I'm not happy to hear from you but you know...?" I question her, as I pick up my bag and look to mum who's giving me a questioning look, I shrug my shoulders and run up the stairs to my room chucking my bag on my couch and then sitting on my bed, leaning back onto my headboard. "Oh well you know I have my ways," she says chuckling, "no but really, I asked Alice for your number, I hope that was ok, I just um...I just wanted to see if you were ok you know? I saw you talking to Kyle and he seemed to piss you off a little and yeah, I mean are you ok? I can totally just go and leave you alone too that's cool I mean I don't want to bother you or anything..." she rambles off. God that was just adorable, badass Bella going from confident and cheeky, to a babbling rambling nervous mess. I just love that about her.

Laughing out loud at her rambles, "Bella calm down, it's fine, I was just surprised, that's all. You could have asked me yourself though you know, along with those other questions," I tell her teasingly. I can hear her moving about and huff as she knows exactly what I was talking about. "Yeah your gonna make me work for that arnte you?" she asks with a nervous laugh.

"Well let's just say I don't like to be asked out by a piece of paper, I um, I prefer face to face conversations if you know what I mean. More honest that way I guess," I tell her softly.

"Fair enough I can understand that, sorry I just, got a little ahead of myself. So um are you ok? Kyle didn't give you too much of a hard time did he? Because I will totally teach him a lesson if I have to," she said with a semi joking voice, but I notice the hint of seriousness in it. "That's sweet Bella," I say with a chuckle, "but I can take care of him, he just pissed me off. He noticed that I was um, talking with you at lunch, and he was trying to blame you for me breaking up with him."

"What he was getting pissed because you were talking to someone? That's just ridiculous, what you can't speak to anyone else now that you're not together?" she said in a defensive tone.

"Well that's what I said, but he was more upset at the fact that, um, that I kissed your hand..." I said trailing off at the end, my nerves rising a little at this discussion about us flirting, of course I wanted to say he noticed us flirting but I didn't want to assume anything and be wrong about it completely, although we _were _flirting quite obviously and she did ask me out, I just didn't want to sound stupid.

"Oh, well um, I mean, he has no right to be like that with you, he's not your keeper. I just hope he doesn't give you any more grief about it Rose, you deserve to be happy. Don't let him get to you, please?" She asks sweetly, causing me to smile brightly, thanking the fact that she can't see the blush that has appeared on my face. She really is a softie. "And if he does, Rose I swear I won't let him do it for long, I will take care of him if I have to." Ah and there's my little badass. Wait "my"? God she's not even mine yet I'm already calling her that. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and laugh softly. "Thanks Bells, I'm sure it will be fine. He's just a little possessive and I guess still a little upset about us breaking up. But uh, if he does get too much I might just let you join me in kicking his butt, how does that sound?" I tell her with a playful tone, hearing her laugh quietly on the other end of the phone. She has a beautiful laugh, addicting, like you could listen to it for hours. My fingers play with the soft white covers on my bed as I listen and sigh quietly.

"OK deal Rosie. So I guess I better let you go huh, but um, I will see you at school tomorrow ok, and uh you know, you have my number now, feel free to use it anytime, I like talking to you." She says quietly, that nervous tone returning to her voice.

"You have to stop with that Rosie thing Bella," I say with an annoyed but joking voice, "or I will have to kick _your _butt. And thanks for calling, it was really sweet of you to check on me, and um, same to you, that is that I like talking to you too, and feel free to use my number anytime as well."

I hear a soft laugh and hear her sigh, "Ok cool, well, have a good afternoon and night Rosie, you can try all you want to kick my butt but now that I know it annoys you, you know I'm going to just keep up with it. See you tomorrow, beautiful. And sweet dreams for tonight."

"Your a pain in my ass already," I say jokingly, "but thanks, you too Bella, see you tomorrow, softie." Hanging up and staring at my phone, the biggest grin on my face, I let it drop to my bed, grab my pillow covering my face with it, and release the squeal of excitement that has been waiting to escape all day, legs kicking on the bed and all. Gosh I'm such a girl! I change my mind, _great _end to my day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, reviews are much appreciated =)<strong>_


End file.
